1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the secure transaction cards having on-board verification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic stripe cards, such as commercial credit cards, debit cards, or transfer funds cards are widely used for payments, cash advances, or other financial transactions. Data for identifying the customer, such as an account number, a security code, or other identifying data is typically magnetically stored on a magnetic tape or strip embedded into the back side of the card.
When a transaction is to be performed at a retail store, a customer hands his or her card to an employee of the retail store and the employee then scans the magnetic information into a communication device.
Smart cards are cards that include a processor coupled to an electrically erasable, programmable, read-only memory (EEPROM), read-only memory (ROM) and random access memory (RAM). These components may be fabricated onto a single integrated chip comprising a microprocessing/controller unit (MPU). The processor executes instructions stored on ROM and temporarily stores data on RAM whereas the EEPROM is a non-volatile memory used for storing data identifying the uniqueness of a smart card. A smart card also may include an input/output (I/O) signal interface for transferring various I/O signals between the smart card and an external system. The I/O interface may take the form of a contact with the external system, or a peripheral thereof, for proper transfer of signals. Alternatively, the I/O interface may take the form of a radio frequency (RF) interface for allowing communication between the smart card and the external system via the transmission and reception of RF signals. The external system may take the form, for example, of a card reader, a merchant's point of sale system, or an automated teller machine.
Typically, power is supplied to the smart card from the external system when the system communicates with the smart card. This may be accomplished through the I/O interface. However, this means that a smart card is only powered and its data is accessible only when the smart card is connected to the external system.
One of the widespread uses of smart card technology is as a stored-value card, which contains monetary value in the microchip embedded in the card. For example, each time a consumer uses a chip card in a vending machine, the amount of the purchase is deducted from the cash balance stored in the microchip on the chip card. One application for such stored-value chip cards is eliminating the need for people to carry around small coins or bills and speed up the time it takes to consummate small cash transactions. However, most chip cards do not offer built-in displays for viewing the cash balance remaining on the chip card. This reduces the convenience and ease of use of chip cards.